Kenny
Kenny (才媛マナ Saien Manabu) or 'The Chief '(キョウジュ Kyoujyu) is one of the deuteragonists in the Original Series, consisting of Beyblade, Beyblade: V-Force and Beyblade: G-Revolution. He is a member of the G-Revolutions and the BBA Revolution. He does not have a bit-beast and is primarily the Beyblade technician and mechanic of the team (but he has bladed in tournaments before). Appearance Personality & Characteristics Although his real name is Manabu Saien in the Japanese version; all his friends call him Chief. Only a few people in the anime have called him by his real name, such as his parents or Blader DJ in a few episodes. Kenny is the "brains" of the Bladebreakers team. He is a "self-described nerd", as he'd gladly take the job of a janitor just to be around high-class instruments and computers. He is nicknamed "Chief" by his fellow beybladers because of his advanced expertise on beyblading and computer technology. Skills Between fixing beys, doing upgrades and keeping track of all the latest stats for beys, he's a very vital part of the team. His main interest is in studying beys and finding ways to improve them rather then battling. Later in the series his real name is revealed and his mother is the only one to say it. Kenny created the Hard Metal Beyblades with some help from Miguel and Emily., and is shown to be of genius intelligence as demonstrated in his ability to repair and modify beyblades to the best of their potential. This was, for the first two seasons, the sole reason for his involvement in the Bladebreakers team - but in G-Revolution Kenny begins to come into his own as a blader, and becomes an official competing member of the team upon the departure of Max, Kai and Ray from the Bladebreakers. Beyblade *Jumping Base - Hop Attack *Einstein Attack - Frog Splash (First used in Beyblade: G Revolution Episode 05 against the copy blader, Kotaro) *Einstein MS Plot Beyblade In Episode 1, Kenny, "The Chief" first makes his appearance. He was spectating the planned Beybattle between Tyson Granger and Carlos but it was cancelled when Carlos, of the Blade Sharks battled Andrew and took his Beyblade. Kenny saw that Tyson challenged Carlos and offered to give him help on how to win with Dizzi, a Bit-Beast trapped in his laptop. The Chief told Tyson that to beat Carlos, he would have to make his Blade "four times faster". On the day of the Beybattle, Tyson took his advice and defeated Carlos. However, Kai Hiwatari, team captain of the Blade Sharks appeared to punish Carlos for losing and Tyson challenged Kai because of it. In Episode 2, after Tyson lost to Kai with his Blade destroyed, The Chief gave Tyson help on creating a new Blade; handing Tyson Dragoon S. Later, Kenny was kidnapped by the Blade Sharks because they wanted to lure Tyson in to see if he owns "the ultimate Bit-Beast" they want. Tyson came to the rescue with Andrew, battled Kai, ending in a draw and rescued Kenny not before the Bit-Beasts, Dragoon and Dranzer appeared. In Episode 3, Kenny and Tyson meet Max Tate, a new kid in town who is also a Beyblader. After saving a puppy called Sparky from almost drowning in a lake, they go to his father, Taro Tate's store called BB Shop. There, Tyson battles in a large Beystadium and Kenny notices Max's Blade, Draciel Metal Ball Defenser is a Defense-Type that defeats Tyson's Blade, an Attack-Type. They later meet Mr. Dickenson, the BBA chairman who announces the Beyblade Battle Tournament. After learning of Kai's involvement, Kenny tries to train Tyson by creating a strategy but it turns into an argument. Kenny leaves and Max finds him who tells him to get Tyson and come to BB Shop so they can train for the tournament. Kenny goes to get Tyson, amazed that Tyson has finally controlled the power of Dragoon. They reconcile and decide to work together to enter the tournament. In Episode 4, Kenny, Tyson and Max participated in the Beyblade Main Event regional qualifying tournament. Kenny was entered in the C Block and for the first time, used his Dizzi Blade. Although The Chief was able to make it through most of the battle, Kai was also in it and Kenny and Kai's Blades became the last Blades standing. Eventually, his Dizzi Blade could not handle a hit from Dranzer S and Kenny lost. This irritated Tyson who was close to punching Kai but Kenny stopped him, telling him to battle Kai in the next round instead. After this, Kenny spectated Tyson's D Block battle who won it. Kenny first appears in Andrew's beyblading place where there are other kids there as well. There was going to be a beybattle between Tyson and Andrew but it got canceled when a boy named Carlos from the Blade Sharks shows up. After Carlos left, Kenny introduced himself to Tyson and showed his laptop to him. Tyson is furious because this Carlos guy is taking advantage of other bladers and taking their beys if they lose to him. Once Kenny finds out that the reason why Carlos is winning so easily is because his bey is much heavier then everyone Else's. Kenny tells Tyson they need to work on a bey that can go 4x faster. So with Kenny's help and Tyson's unique launching abilities,Tyson manages to beat Carlos and get everyone's beys back. After that both Tyson and Kenny became the best of friends ever since. When Max showed up, Kenny was jealous of him because he thought that Tyson would forget about him now that he made a new friend, but that soon turned out not to be true the three became good friends! He doesn't beyblade much, he prefers to be a beyblade researcher knowing parts and using his computer data base (referred to as "Dizzy" his bit beast in the American release) to find stats on parts during beybattles. He only Beybattled twice in season 1, towards the end of season 1 in episode 45 along with the Blade Breaker's face off against Kai at Lake Baikal however, he does not last long in battle. He also beybattled in the beginning of season 1 episode 4 in order to try and win a qualifier match with Kai. He however lost lost against Kai who crushed him. Kenny`s blade "Jumping Base" in season 1 had a huge spring on his blade just makes it jump constantly which he believed would prevent his attack ring from being hit. Beyblade: V-Force In this season of Beyblade, his parents are finally seen. His mother refers to him as Kenny rather then "Chief" but his mother calls him that because obviously he is her son. In his room he has a bed that has a blanket with the words CPU written all over it. After Tyson's beyblade get's an upgrade Kenny challenges him to a battle at first Tyson rejects seeing it as an insult to his blade. Soon Kenny starts to make fun of Tyson saying "your just scared your going to lose to me" he then accepts and the two battle Kenny appears to have the advantage due to his beyblade literally hopping all over the place, so that when Tyson tries to hit it with his bey it instead slams into trees and rocks. At one point in the battle his Beyblade hop's onto a rock in the middle of a pound and is about to attack but as it's about to move in falls back in the pound sinking into the water with the BB still jumping slightly. Beyblade: G Revolution Kenny updates his Einstein beyblade during the Beyblade 2003 Tag Team qualifier. Sometimes in battle he calls his blade "Hopper" when he updated his blade he used a small spring which makes it not hop constantly. It makes it spin to run from a opponent and when the opponents blade comes to attack Kenny`s blade automatically hops to avoid it. Kenny battled Tala in this season and proves to be very strong-he is able to actually push him back and Tala is seen wondering whether Kenny can beat him. Beybattles Relationships Familly Kenny's parents, introduced in the second season, own a noodle shop - one of the most successful in the city - and live right above it. His mother is shown to be pushy and overbearing, constantly badgering Kenny about not being enough help to their business and demanding that he help more with the shop. Kenny's father is more easy-going but is constantly busy with the running of the shop; he is never seen outside of it. Gallery For a full gallery of images of Ray, see Kenny/Gallery. Trivia *Although Kenny is not usually a Beyblader, the few times he does blade is against very tough opponents, against whom he managed to put up a fight. *Kenny is the shortest and the youngest of the "BladeBreakers" team being at a height of 4'2" *Kenny is similar to Madoka Amano from Metal Saga and Mal from Metal Fight Beyblade Zero-G *His hair color seemed to change between the first and second season from reddish brown to dark brown. *Kenny resembles Yuki Mizusawa from the Metal Saga. Category:Beyblade: 2000 Characters Category:Beyblade: Fierce Battle Characters Category:Beyblade: V-Force Characters Category:Beyblade: G-Revolution Characters Category:Original Series Category:Bladebreakers Category:Male Category:Beyblade: 2000 Category:Beyblade: Fierce Battle Category:Beyblade: V-Force Category:Beyblade: G-Revolution